65/5
Arapça harfli ayet metni *ذَٰلِكَ أَمْرُ اللَّهِ أَنْزَلَهُ إِلَيْكُمْ ۚ وَمَنْ يَتَّقِ اللَّهَ يُكَفِّرْ عَنْهُ سَيِّئَاتِهِ وَيُعْظِمْ لَهُ أَجْرًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin *Żâlike emru(A)llâhi enzelehu ileykum© vemen yetteki(A)llâhe yukeffir ‘anhu seyyi-âtihi ve yu’zim lehu ecrâ(n) Kelime anlamlı meal *'Kelime kelime anlamı' * zâlike : işte bu * emru : emir * allâhi : Allah * enzele-hû : onu indirdi * ileykum : size * ve men : ve kim * yettekı : takva sahibi olur * allâhe : Allah * yukeffir : örter * an-hu : ondan * seyyiâti-hî : onun günahları * ve yu'zım : ve büyütür, azamî yapar, artırır * lehû : onun * ecren : ecir, mükâfat Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı *Budur Allah'ın emri ki size indirmiştir onu ve kim, çekinirse Allah'tan, onun kötülüklerini örter ve mükafatını büyültür. Ali Bulaç Meali *Bu, Allah'ın size indirdiği emridir. Kim Allah'tan korkup-sakınırsa, Allah kötülüklerini örter ve onun ecrini büyütür. Ahmet Varol Meali *Bu, Allah'ın size indirdiği emridir. Kim Allah'tan sakınırsa (Allah) onun kötülüklerini örter ve onun ecrini büyütür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) *Bu, Allah'ın size indirmiş olduğu buyruğudur. Kim Allah'ın buyruğuna karşı gelmekten sakınırsa, O, onun kötülüklerini örter, ecrini büyültür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) *İşte bu, Allah’ın size indirdiği emridir. Kim Allah’a karşı gelmekten sakınırsa, Allah onun kötülüklerini örter ve onun mükâfatını büyütür. Diyanet Vakfı Meali *İşte bu, Allah'ın size indirdiği buyruğudur. Kim Allah'tan korkarsa Allah onun kötülüklerini örter ve onun mükafatını arttırır. Edip Yüksel Meali *Bu, ALLAH'ın size indirdiği emridir. Kim ALLAH'ı dinlerse onun kötülüklerini örter ve ödülünü büyütür. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) *Bu, Allah'ın size indirdiği buyruğudur. Kim Allah'tan korkarsa Allah onun kötülüklerini örter ve onun mükafatını büyütür. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) *İşte bu (anlatılan ahkâm) Allahın emridir, onu size indirdi ve her kim Allahdan korkarsa Allah onun kabahatlerini örter ve ecrini büyültür Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *İşte bu, Allah'ın emridir, size indirilmiştir ve her kim Allah'dan korkarsa onun günahlarını örter ve onun için mükâfaatı büyütür. Muhammed Esed *bu, Allah'ın size indirdiği buyruğudur. Ve O, Allah'a karşı sorumluluğunun bilincinde olan herkesin bazı kötü fiillerini örter ve onlara büyük bir ödül bağışlar. Suat Yıldırım *İşte bu, Allah'ın size indirdiği bir emirdir. Kim Allah’a karşı gelmekten korunursa Allah onun günahlarını örter, onun mükâfatını artırır, ecrini bol bol verir. Süleyman Ateş Meali *Bu, Allah'ın size indirdiği buyruğudur. Kim Allah'tan korkarsa (Allah) onun kötülüklerini örter ve onun mükafatını büyütür. Şaban Piriş Meali *Bu, Allah’ın size indirdiği emridir. Kim Allah’tan sakınırsa, O, onun günahlarını bağışlar ve mükafatını da büyük verir. Ümit Şimşek Meali *İşte bu, Allah'ın size indirdiği buyruğudur. Kim Allah'a karşı gelmekten sakınırsa, Allah onun günahlarını örter ve ödülünü arttırır. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk *İşte bu, Allah'ın size indirmiş olduğu emridir. Kim Allah'tan sakınırsa O, onun çirkinliklerini örter ve onun ödülünü büyütür. Yusuf Ali (English) *That is the Command of Allah, which He has sent down to you: and if any one fears Allah, He will remove his ills,(5515) from him, and will enlarge his reward. * ---------- *)5515 Allah's ordinance is nothing arbitrary. It is to help us, and to lead us on to our highest good, temporal and spiritual. If we obey Allah, His wisdom will not only solve our difficulties, but it will remove other ills that we may have, subjective and objective. Like a good shepherd, He will lead us on to more and more luscious pastures. With each step higher, our position becomes more and more sure and our reward more and more precious. M. Pickthall (English) *That is the commandment of Allah which He revealeth unto you. And whoso keepeth his duty to Allah, He will remit from him his evil deeds and magnify reward for him. TEFSİRLER Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) *5. Bu zikredilen hükümler Allah'ın emridir. *Onu size indirdi, diğer ümmetlerde yoktu. Hz. Muhammed ile onun ümmetine indirdi ve her kim Allah'tan korkar emir ve hükümlerini korursa Allah onun kabahatlerini tarafından keffâretleyip örter. Çünkü "iyilikler kötülükleri giderir.." (Hud, 11/114) buyurulmuştur ve onun mükafatını büyütür, katlar. Bu sûrede böyle takva tavsiyelerinin her birinde dikkat çeken husus, müjde ve tehditler beraberce zikredildiğinde birkaç defa tekrar ve teyide (kuvvetlendirmeye), aile hukukunun, kadın ve boşama işlerinin hususi önemine ve bu konudaki dikkatsizliğin, "Allah'ın yanında en sevimsiz helal, boşamadır." hadisiyle de anlatıldığı gibi birtakım adi bahanelerle talak salahiyyetinin kötüye kullanılmasındaki mahzurların ve bu yüzden uğranılacak müşkillere göğüs gerilmesindeki mükafatın büyüklüğüne ve onun için gerek aşk ve muhabbet, gerek kin ve nefret sebebiyle Allah korkusu, vazife hisleri unutuluvermeyip her hususta Allah'ın emirlerine itina gösterilerek, takva yolunun tutulması ve korunma çarelerininin aranması gereğine sıkı sıkıya işaret etmesidir. Böylece gerektiğinde boşama gerçekleştiği takdirde önce (Talak, 65/1 ) âyetinde buyurulduğu gibi burada da yine korunma yollarından olmak üzere buyuruluyor ki Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *bu, Allah'ın size indirdiği buyruğudur. Ve O, Allah'a karşı sorumluluğunun bilincinde olan herkesin bazı kötü fiillerini örter ve onlara büyük bir ödül bağışlar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *5. İşte bu, Allah'ın emridir, size indirmiştir ve her kim Allah'dan korkarsa onun günâhlarını örter ve onun için mükâfatı büyüktür. *5. (işte bu) beyan olunan boşanmaya, iddete, ikâmetgâha ait hükümler (Allah'ın eniridir.) Kur'an-ı Kerim ile (size indirmiştir.) Sizi onlara uymakla mükellef kılmıştır, (ve her kim Allah'tan korkarsa) O'nun teklif buyurduğu şeylere riâyette bulunursa Cenab-ı Hak (onun günahlarını örter) afv eder. (Ve onun için mükâfatı büyüktür.) Onu pek büyük sevaplara nail kılar. Kötülüklerini iyiliğe çevirir.